


Bedside Manner

by Merci



Series: Territorial Pissings [2]
Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, Frottage, Hospital, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nurse Costume, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badou's broken ankle has him stuck in the hospital without friends or cigarettes.  When Giovanni pays him a visit to give him some special care, Badou gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikeygal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spikeygal).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Giovanni, Badou or Dogs.
> 
> For Spikeygal for Christmas. Sorry about the delay. Here is broken ankle sex in a tub. Enjoy!! ♥♥
> 
> This story could pass as a "meanwhile" to my Territorial Pissings series. Giovanni begins fucking with Badou, curious about why Haine associates with him. His curiosity turns to fascination, and then to something he didn't expect.
> 
> Heh, so, you don't have to read any of Territorial Pissings to understand this, but if you have, you might understand some thinly-veiled references to Giovanni following Badou around.
> 
>  **Edit:** Spikeygal drew some very cute art for this story! [See it here!](http://spikeygal.deviantart.com/art/DOGS-Bath-time-195003167)

Life sucked, Badou decided, it just did. The air in his lungs was clean and sterile, his clothing was pristine and white, and his hair hadn’t been washed in a week, though he’d enjoyed a sponge bath from a pretty nurse. That little fact, however, did nothing to help Badou’s mood, and so he sulked in his hospital bed. His cast was the only thing that wasn’t a sickeningly stale white. Friends had come in to visit him over the first few days of his hospitalization, and they’d signed the plaster casing. Everyone had been eager to write something, and Haine had grudgingly done so as well, though, Badou couldn’t read the scribbles clearly and he was getting curious about them. After the first few days, the visitors seemed to vanish, leaving Badou many hours alone, staring at the black and blue scribbles, his imagination filling in the blanks and pissing him off with an imagined – likely true – insult Haine had stamped into his injury.

The hours were dragging by and he had been surviving on nicotine patches for days. A haze of clouds obscured the moon, leaving everything in a veil of grey darkness, which matched Badou’s mood nicely. His lungs were upset and he wanted the sweet taste of smoke on his tongue or even the feel of the cylindrical stick between his fingers. Just _something_. The familiar habit would be a welcome comfort in his sterile, numbing surroundings. He drummed his fingers along the thin blanket covering his legs and shifted restlessly under their weight. He was tempted to roll off the bed and hobble out of there, hospital gown and all. Scratching his chin, he looked surreptitiously toward the door. The night nurse wouldn’t be back for another few hours. He could sneak out for a smoke and be back in bed before they noticed he was gone, couldn’t he?

He pulled at the blankets, which slid away from his body with encouraging ease. His ankle was another story, and it ached fiercely as he lowered it to the ground. Badou shifted on the side of the bed, feeling his blood rushing back into his leg, making it feel like pins and needles on top of the throbbing ache in his ankle. The thought never occurred to him that it wasn’t ready for weight. All that mattered to him was the thought of getting outside and finding someone to give him a smoke. His first few steps were relatively successful, too, and he clung to the shadows as he peeked into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. He didn’t know where the stairs were, and pushed out from his room to find out.

Hobbling into the hall, he wobbled uncomfortably and leaned on a nearby gurney. The rounded bottom of his cast made it difficult to stand flat, not to mention the sudden shot of pain that lanced its way up his shin every time he tried putting pressure on it. He shifted his weight to his other leg and looked down the corridor, planning his next move. Yellow-tinted lighting filled his vision, reflecting off the white floor and walls, seeming to flood the hall with the sickly stale colour. The smoker held his breath and listened. There was the crackle of a television set somewhere down the corridor, coupled with the high-pitched laughter of what he assumed were the nurses. He stared in that direction a moment longer, the lighting down that way seemed happy, welcoming.

He swiveled his gaze in the opposite direction to see an empty corridor lined by darkened rooms. It wasn’t clear what lay past the bend in the hall, but Badou decided it was the path he would take. He’d already planted the idea of smoking into his brain, and he wouldn’t turn back to bed just because he had no notion where he was going. He pushed away from the gurney and balanced himself before hobbling off past the silent rooms.

Badou moved slowly, his fingers sliding over the imperfections in the wall as he moved away from anyone who might stop him. The paint was cool under his fingers, somewhat shiny under the lights. He peered into the rooms as he crept past, feeling somehow calmed by the steady beeps of heart monitors.

The hallway curved to the right and Badou followed its course and he pushed further along the endless corridor, determined to find the damn stairs. Left, right, left, right, he moved along, the steady beat of his cast on the floor echoed the uneasy rhythm of his heart. His ears perked at every little sound and he noticed with some concern that the reassuring sounds of the heart monitors had faded some time ago, leaving him feeling truly alone.

He finally had to a stop, leaning heavily against the wall and gasping for breath. He stared down at his wounded limb and cursed; he felt like he couldn’t go another step. The lights flickered overhead, sending his heart pounding harder. He ran a hand through his hair, the unwashed locks caught and knotted around his fingers, bringing the disorder of his situation into clear focus. “Help?” he said lowly, almost afraid to be caught wandering about. The word echoed off the walls only to be followed by silence. “Damnit.” No smokes and now he wasn’t sure if he could get back to his room. He had visions of crawling along the floor before even that seemed painful and he slumped to the ground beside the wall. Maybe if he just waited for the pain to fade he could continue on.

He waited, but the throbbing only continued in its sickly, grating ache and he glared at his ankle again. He could feel his mind snapping, that uncontrollable drive for nicotine tearing at his sanity when a sound snapped his attention back to reality. It was faint at first, like the click-clack of a nurse walking down the hallway, her shoes tapping the hard floor. Badou craned his neck and stared in that direction.

The slight figure neared his hiding location. Her short, light hair was pinned ever-so neatly beneath a nurse’s cap, and her uniform hung off her body… oddly. Badou looked again, his impaired vision late in noticing the large sunglasses perched on her nose and his heart faltered as she became a he.

The nurse approached, his long legs moving disappearing into the nurse’s uniform, his shoes making the only sound in that lonely hallway. He approached Badou at a leisurely pace, smoothing out his uniform as he stopped in front of the redhead and peered down at him.

Badou glared back. His relationship with the other man was fucked at best. Being in such a compromised position was not a safe thing with Giovanni around. “Got a smoke?”

Giovanni’s grin widened. “What are you doing out here?” he asked with mock surprise.

“Ch, why else?” Badou huffed and absently scratched his neck. It was embarrassing enough without having to explain himself.

Giovanni’s face was cast in shadow, the moonlight peeking through the clouds streaming through the window behind him. It gave him some sort of angelic glow, though his voice wasn’t heavenly. “Looks like you hurt yourself again,” he said and crouched in front of Badou. He didn’t try to keep his knees together as he poked at the cast, distracting Badou in more than one way. “Oh, and you’ve had some visitors.” He peered at the cast and grinned. “My brother has even said hello.”

Badou rolled his eye and swallowed a hiss of pain as Giovanni tilted his foot to read everything. He would have told him off, but his mind ground to a halt as the dress rode up Giovanni’s milky thighs, revealing the shadow of something very male just a little further under the garment. Badou tilted his head as his mind nosedived out of control. “Gah, let me go!” He bellowed, wrenching his gaze away and pulled his ankle back.

Giovanni didn’t even try to hide his smirk and he released Badou’s foot. “Alright, if you want, I have some other patients to visit tonight.” He stood and turned away, his heels clicking on the hard floor.

“Wait!” Badou shot forward, grabbing Giovanni’s ankle. He felt desperate; it was the only way to explain his words. “Don’t… leave me here.”

Giovanni stopped and peered down at Badou again, grinning widely, like a dog that was let off his leash. He nodded and motioned for Badou to stay as he turned and walked further down the hallway.

Badou watched him go, feeling a spark of concern coiling within him as he watched Giovanni’s ass wiggle away in that uniform. He shook his head and switched his attention back to his foot. The inked cast appeared undamaged and he wiggled his toes experimentally, feeling a twinge of pain at the movement and decided to just stop. Giovanni’s footsteps had faded away and the smoke-less smoker found himself once more left to empty silence. Badou huffed out a sigh, waited a couple minutes, grew impatient, and tried to climb to his feet. Really, was he that stupid to wait for the other man to come back? He was unpredictable at best, deadly at worst. He awkwardly pushed himself to his knees, only to collapse back against the wall, holding his bandaged ankle.

Giovanni returned moments later pushing a wheelchair. He wore a threatening grip as he parked it in front of Badou and stepped around to pick up the redhead. He knelt and wrapped his arms around the smoker’s back, pulling Badou tight against his body before lifting him into the air.

He didn’t look very strong, but then again, neither did Haine, and Badou had seen that bastard break out of handcuffs with strength alone. The redhead placed his hands on Giovanni’s shoulders, holding tight and praying he made it to the chair in one piece.

Giovanni set him down in the chair, pressing him against the vinyl backing and leaned in close, a breath away from Badou’s mouth. “I never thought I’d find _you_ here,” he nearly purred as he licked along Badou’s jawline.

“Alright, this is getting creepy again,” Badou tried to twist away. “Can’t you just take me back to my room?”

Giovanni seemed to consider the suggestion before he nodded. “You’re right; we can’t do this in the middle of the hallway.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Badou hollered, launching himself forward, but Giovanni caught his fist, quickly leaning in to meet Badou’s mouth with a fast kiss. “Gah!” he broke the contact and glared balefully at the other man. “Why does this happen to me?”

“Because you associate with _him_ ,” Giovanni stepped behind the chair and began pushing it down the hallway. “I’ve always wanted what big brother has.”

“Yeah, but-!” Badou tried arguing, but Giovanni cut him off.

“It’s a shame you can’t heal as fast as us, but that’s okay. It’s fun taking care of you, like a pet that needs a bath.”

“I’m not… wait, my room isn’t this way!” Badou turned in his chair to look back at the turn Giovanni should have taken. “It’s down that hall!”

“You need a bath, and the other nurses aren’t doing a good job of taking care of you.”

“They’re fine, please, don’t…” Badou’s eye went wide as they approached the bath room. “Really, I’m fine.”

Giovanni ignored him and pushed the door open. The wheels moved silently over the tile flooring before coming to a rest before the large tub. Badou squinted as the lights flickered to life overhead, bathing the small room in a warm glow as Giovanni closed and locked the door behind them.

The sound of the latch clicking into place seemed to trigger Badou’s mind to realize the situation. He would die there and Giovanni would enjoy himself thoroughly. Not how he’d wanted to die. “Please, just… let me go?” he tried, turning in his chair to implore as best he could.

Giovanni ignored him and walked over to the large basin and turn the knob for water. His nurse uniform was a slightly paler shade against his already ghostly pallor and his muscles flexed under his skin as he moved. The hot liquid gushed out of the tap into the tub, twisting a knot of anxiety deep in Badou’s gut. Giovanni turned and faced him, his glasses steaming as he put a hand on his hip. “C’mon, I’ll clean you up.”

“M-my cast,” Badou tried one more time. “Can’t get wet, or it’ll be ruined.”

“Then I’ll have to keep it dry,” Giovanni sighed before moving on him. His fingers were strong as they dug into Badou’s arms, pulling him forward and tight against his body. He carried his charge to the tub and set him down on the ledge, hovering in close and unfastening the ties that held Badou’s hospital gown together.

Badou looked away, feeling a tinge of embarrassment as his clothing came away, leaving him bare-chested before the other man. When Giovanni went to loosen his pants, he put up token resistance, but eventually gave up as well. What was the point? Giovanni was content at the moment, and he knew just how vicious the other man could become. He closed his eye, remembering the way the crazed dog had grinned at him with blood splattered across his face. His healing speed was equal to Haine’s, and Badou doubted he could do anything to stop Giovanni now – at least he was being nice. He sat passively and let Giovanni do as he wished, that was, until he reached for his eye patch. “No, don’t,” he held the patch in place and frowned. Giovanni pulled back and gave him a look, but Badou stood his ground.

He pulled back a bit, staying inches from Badou’s face and pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. “Please?” When Badou shook his head, the lip thinned into a frown and his teeth shone through. “Why? Do you only let _him_ see it?”

Badou screwed up his face. “ _Him?_ “

Giovanni drew back and pulled Badou’s pants completely off his legs, leaving Badou naked, save for his patch. Without another word he lifted Badou into the air and set him into the water, making sure to hold his cast outside and drape it over the side of the tub. “He hasn’t been here to see you since he marked your cast,” Giovanni sniffed.

“That’s because he doesn’t care about me,” Badou shifted in the overly-warm water. The faucet continued to spill the steaming liquid into the tub and the smoker tried to turn the knob off with the toes of his good foot. “Look, let’s just do… whatever you had planned, alright? It would be great if you could give me a smoke after, too…. Shit, this is nice.” The warmth seeped into his muscles and he settled down into the water, feeling his tension seem to evaporate. He’d been relegated to sponge baths throughout his stay, but Badou never thought he’d miss having a bath this much. The liquid covered his skin up to his ribs and he tried sinking lower into the warm embrace, dunking his head under the surface.

Badou held his breath, shaking his head about and running his fingers through his hair. The soft tendrils caught between his fingers and he shook them out, letting the water loosen the grime and whatever uncomfortable sensations had clung to him from the past week. His fingers caught in the strap of his eye patch and he sat up, cursing as he remembered the water would damage the leather. He broke through the surface and inhaled deeply before looking sharply at the other man.

Giovanni stood close to the tub with his head bowed, his palm extended before him with his glasses sitting lightly on his fingers. The lenses appeared pink under the dim lighting, and his eyes were hidden in shadow. He exhaled deeply and tilted his head slightly, hazarding a glance at Badou with his impenetrable blue gaze. “Is this better?” he asked, thoughtfully tilting the lenses in his hand. He moved closer to the tub and dropped the glasses onto Badou’s clothing. “Is this what you wanted to see?” He sat on the edge of the tub and leaned forward, running his fingers along Badou’s cheek. He tilted his head, revealing his blue eyes and he squinted in the low-lighting.

“I don’t know what you mean…” Badou stammered, unsure of the sudden nervousness that filled him. Giovanni’s finger twitched against his skin, hinting at the tremors that originated from further within his body. “What’s with you?” Badou hazarded to ask. Giovanni’s aggressive force was absent, cast aside with the glasses, leaving behind this man who seemed far less sure of himself as he sat on the side of the bath, caressing Badou’s face.

Giovanni’s mouth tightened and he moved, snatching the leather patch and lifting it from Badou’s head. The redhead gave a cry of indignation, which was promptly ignored as Giovanni dropped the eye patch beside his glasses. It landed with a wet slap of finality that things were somehow irreversible. It would stay there throughout this encounter, and nothing could change that fact. Giovanni shifted forward, his white uniform growing tight across his chest and he reached forward, cupping Badou’s cheek in his palm. He didn’t kiss, or nuzzle, or do anything the redhead was expecting. He just hovered there for a long moment, eyes drifting shut as he breathed deeply. Inhaling, memorizing, scenting.

The moments passed, and each breath was accentuated by a drop of water falling from the tap. Badou curled his toes in the warmth of the bath and watched. He could wait all night if it meant Giovanni stayed so subdued. The situation was weird, and he was certain a bath was bad for his cast, but if he could sit in that hot water for a moment longer, he didn’t care. They could re-cast him later. After a week in bed, that tub was like heaven.

And just at that moment, when Badou’s mind slipped into complacency, heaven tossed him a curveball. Giovanni’s mouth upon his wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but more surprising than anything. It certainly caught the smoker off guard and he flailed about unceremoniously for leverage against the oral assault. As gentle as Giovanni’s mouth was, his hands were as firm as steel, squeezing a warning into his thrashing body to sit tight and shut the fuck up.

Badou’s token resistance soon died under Giovanni’s persuasive grip and he relaxed against the forceful hands. Really, the kiss wasn’t that scary, and Giovanni wasn’t being overly aggressive. He just sat on the edge of the tub, his fingers tucked around Badou’s arms and his mouth pressed firmly, unmoving against the smoker’s lips. Giovanni’s skin took on a damp sheen as the steam rose around him, and his uniform clung to his sharp, angular body.

Their breathing deepened, though the kiss became as disconcerting to Badou as the staring had been. He shifted in the water trying to find some comfortable way to sit with his leg hanging over the side of the tub. Did Giovanni even know how to kiss him? He touched the other man’s arm, dripping water along the damp skin, seizing his own hold on Giovanni and somehow reciprocating the power play.

That contact seemed to be all Giovanni needed and he shifted closer, loosening his grip and reached beneath the water. His fingers splayed out in the water, wrapping around Badou’s flaccid penis and gave it a precursory squeeze.

“H-hey!” Badou broke the kiss. “What are you doing?”

Giovanni was quiet and lowered his eyes. His teeth peeked from between his lips, worrying his lower lip as he lowered his eyes to Badou’s body. He gazed at the soft tip of his penis, bobbing just beneath the surface and shifted his hand experimentally. “You like this?” he asked, looking up to Badou. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“Fuck, this is weird!” Badou flopped back in the tub dramatically before lurching forward again to get in Giovanni’s face. “Why the hell are you doing this?” He thrust his hips up a fraction, feeling his penis hardening. Fuck weird, it was downright awful. The water must have been doing something to him, the—the mental torture of lying in bed for a week was having its effect and now he was having some psychological reaction to Giovanni’s handjob. Yes, it was purely psychological in the way he didn’t try to get out, even though he was sure he could have somehow rolled out of the tub and crawled on hands and knees back to his bed.

He didn’t _really_ want this. He wasn’t sexually attracted to Giovanni. Not in the least. Just like he wasn’t attracted to Haine. These fucked-up freaks were just drawn to him like moths to a flame, or some shit like that. He couldn’t keep them away, but -- oh fuck, he bit his lip and hardened in Giovanni’s fist. No, no, he didn’t want this at all, but he’d put up with it if he had to.

Giovanni’s hand worked beneath the water, unceremoniously jerking Badou to full hardness. Giovanni's rhythmic movements sent ripples across the water’s surface. His fingers moved with increasing confidence, flexing and squeezing at the right moments of the down-stroke, and Badou put up with it as long as it lasted, but once Giovanni stopped, he was seeing red.

“What the fuck?” Badou snapped to attention and glared at his tormentor as well as a horny man could.

“Say it.” Giovanni’s deadpan expression was lost on Badou’s sexed-mind.

"What?" Badou tried shifting his hips up, silently imploring Giovanni to start again. He was experiencing a need stronger than his nicotine addiction. He focused his aqua eye on the blonde killer, "If you're going to do this, then _do_ it."

Giovanni shifted his weight, leaning close to the redhead and inhaling deeply. His eyes were resolute, though his body was hesitant. "Tell me what you want."

Badou inhaled deeply and leaned against the back of the tub. Decisions, decisions. "Right now? I want you to jerk me off." The moment the words were out of his mouth he was gripped with sudden apprehension of his decision. Maybe he did want this, maybe he liked… no, he couldn’t think with a mind so deprived of blood. He mentally stomped on his misgivings and lifted his hand, water dripping along his arm as he reached out for Giovanni. His scar glistened in the light of the hydrotherapy room and he curled his fingers around a white sleeve. "I want you."

The breath left his mouth as a whisper, though the invitation between them was clear. Giovanni squeezed the hand that mattered, drawing Badou to arch his hips, his cock peeking out from beneath the water. "Fffffuck!"

"I'm just getting started," Giovanni hummed and loosened his uniform. "There are a few things I've wanted to try with you. Things I've read."

He continued to strum the chords of Badou's excitement while he removed his clothing, turning to deposit the nurse’s uniform onto a chair, leaving his thin, ghostly body exposed and naked. He looked perfectly flawless, like Haine, save for the scar that cut down his back. Badou couldn’t look away, and his mind tried to fathom what injury would leave a scar like that. His imagination flashed with horrific thoughts, but those were shoved aside when Giovanni turned around. His thick penis bobbed from his groin, semi-erect and rooted in a bed of short, blonde curls. It was... quite hypnotic.

Badou’s protests died in on his lips as Giovanni moved closer. Fuck it. Just... fuck it. He needed this, wanted Giovanni to touch him, and to feel him. He reached out and pulled Giovanni close, feeling his hip bone, sharp beneath the pristine veil of soft, near-flawless skin. "How did you want to do this?" he'd never fucked in a bath before -- sad, but true -- and he didn't want to get his cast wet either.

"Carefully," Giovanni replied. "We can get rough later." The water splashed around the spacious tub as he climbed in and kneeled between Badou's legs. Sitting back, he looked thoughtful for a moment, as if admiring Badou, before leaning forward and kneeling between the smoker’s inner thighs.

Badou spread his legs and watched passively as Giovanni kneeled close, parting his legs to steady himself in the slippery porcelain tub. Badou's cock peeked bobbed about the water's surface, pale foreskin barely covering his glans that peeked out the top, cherry-red with excitement. It moved with the water, wiggling about and leaping when it came into contact with Giovanni's circumcised dick.

They slid against each other, dicks eagerly grinding and Giovanni wrapped his hands around the dueling cocks, locking them into a channel of wet friction and writhed his fingers as he jerked them off.

Badou gripped the edge of the tub with slippery fingers, flailing about in the water as the sensation sparked across his senses. "Fuck!" he groaned, arching his pelvis up into that throbbing connection.

"Next time," Giovanni smiled and kissed him. His lips possessed Badou’s mouth, but the expected tastes of violence and aggression were absent. His tongue slid between Badou’s teeth, possessive and needy and intent on tongue-fucking the redhead into the tub.

Badou fought for control, pushing Giovanni’s hands away and grabbing their cocks with two hands and pushed his foreskin down. Licking his lips, he ran a thumb across the ultra-sensitive glans and peered up at Giovanni to make sure he was watching.

Giovanni braced himself on the sides of the tub while continuing to tongue-fuck the redhead. His fingers slipped on the wet porcelain when he drew his hips back, sliding their cocks together. He began slowly, the water rippling around them with his languid movements, but as Badou panted below, hands moving with erratic jerks along their dicks, he increased his pace. The water soon rose in waves around them, steam heating their skin to a glistening sheen and Giovanni ground hard against the redhead in the shifting water.

Badou sucked on Giovanni's tongue, nibbling and biting as he arched his back, driving his cock up into the delicious body that nearly crushed his own. He broke the kiss and let his head fall back against the tub's head rest. Giovanni continued to move above him, his ghostly form arching high and coming down to latch onto his throat with hungry teeth.

Badou grunted, he tightening his grip, stroking up and down and feeling the first sparks of release firing within him. The teeth on his throat pushed his threshold for pain, the harder he bit, the more he wondered how much more he could take; how hard Giovanni could go. He arched his hips from the water, bucking up against the other man's cock. The water slid over his body; steaming, slicking him down and sparking his nerves like the flick of a lighter. He groaned low in his throat and it surprised him with how it feral it sounded. _Just a little more_ , he mewled, _just a little harder..._

Giovanni sucked hard, sharply thrusting his hips down. His teeth dug into warm flesh, hard, harder and then... released.

Badou’s eye shot open. The pain vanished, replaced with a wet tongue that licked at the tender spots – the sore bite marks that no-doubt bruised his throat. Badou squeezed his eye shut. The tongue tenderly caressed his ear lobe and he bit his lip, desperate to stifle the feeble mewling as he came. The twitching electricity rocketed out from within his belly, arching along his dick and he was coming. He threw his head to the side, his body stiffening below Giovanni as his lungs burned for air. He gasped pathetically as his orgasm rocketed through him and he thought it would never end.

He opened his eye to watch Giovanni above him. His blue eyes were closed in concentration and Badou squeezed his fingers tighter, watching in fascination as that was all it took and Giovanni was coming as well. Naked and exposed, the blonde faltered in his movements, his cock jerking shallowly in Badou’s grip and shooting white essence into the water on Badou's chest.

When Giovanni was finished, he sat back in the tub and ran a wet hand through his hair. His chest glistened with sweat and goose-pimples and he avoided Badou’s gaze, instead searching for his glasses. He seemed to change once the metal frames were seated on his nose once more and he turned back to the redhead. "There," he said, referring to either the sex or the eyewear.

Badou nodded and sank back into the water and idly watched the spunk floating on the surface. He couldn't pick his own out from the two candidates and quickly decided he'd been in the tub long enough. He wobbled when he tried to climb out and was grateful that Giovanni wordlessly helped him to stand, naked and wet in the middle of the room. He leaned on the other man as he was wrapped in a fluffy, white towel and rubbed vigorously to dry the water from his freckled skin.

Giovanni made a point of rubbing him down, every inch of his skin was dry before he helped Badou into his clothes – or what passed for clothing in a hospital. The silence enveloped them when Giovanni passed the sopping-wet eye patch to the redhead and turned to pull his nurse’s uniform over his head.

Badou grumbled audibly as he tried to dry it off. He felt naked without it, but Giovanni had seen everything already, and so he left it draped over his knee to air-dry. "So, what was that for?" he asked as his visitor-slash-enemy-slash-lover wheeled him back to his room.

"Like I said, just a visit," Giovanni pushed the chair down the empty corridors, avoiding the night nurses and into the room with the empty bed. "I miss fucking with Haine," he said, pushing the chair beside the bed and looking expectantly at the redhead.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Badou swiveled toward him. "Why don't you fuck with him, then? Why do you keep going after me?"

Giovanni opened his mouth but said nothing. Badou had never seen him reflective in the few, heated, violent encounters they'd had. Giovanni pursed his lips together and helped Badou climb into bed, an action that seemed so out of place.

Badou took the help where he could get it. As weird as this suddenly was – the sex notwithstanding – the suddenly helpful Giovanni was weirder. Even Haine wouldn't have done that.

"You'll see soon enough," he finally said, once Badou was settled. His smirk was toothy and fanged and he backed away, the familiar hunch back in his shoulders as he adjusted his nurse uniform. He turned his head, noticing the cast and angled his head to read the scrawl at the redhead's foot.

Badou was about to ask what it said, still curious as to what Haine would write, when Giovanni produced a black marker and scribbled onto the bottom of the cast. "Fuck, what the hell are you doing?" Badou cringed at the sudden pressure on his foot and glared angrily at the other man.

Giovanni wore a peculiar smirk as he stood back to admire his work. "I may be getting carried away with this," he hissed under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Badou felt his anger overriding the nicotine patch that kept him so placid.

"You'll find out," Giovanni moving back and catching Badou in a sudden kiss. He nibbled hard and fast, sucking the air from Badou's lungs before pulling back and turning to leave.

There were a few choice words burning inside Badou as he watched Giovanni go. His heart raced as his scrambled mind tried to sort out what just happened. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but Badou remained silent as he watched Giovanni leave. Even after the sound of the man’s footsteps faded from range, he still had no idea what just happened.

Sighing angrily, Badou turned to look out the window, only then realizing that he’d never gotten his cigarette.


End file.
